1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack formed by vertically or horizontally stacking battery modules each of which is formed by stacking a plurality of unit battery cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries refer to batteries that are rechargeable and dischargeable, unlike primary batteries that are not rechargeable. Secondary batteries are widely used in high-tech electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, and may also be used as batteries in automobiles.
Secondary batteries typically include an electrode assembly and an electrolyte. The electrode assembly includes an anode plate, a cathode plate, and a separator. The electrolyte includes lithium ions in many cases. The anode plate and the cathode plate of the electrode assembly may be provided with electrode tabs that protrude outward.
The electrode assembly may be received in a case, and electrode terminals may be exposed to the outside of the case. The electrode tabs may protrude outside the electrode assembly to be electrically connected to the electrode terminals. The case may be cylindrical or polygonal.
A battery module may be formed by horizontally or vertically stacking a plurality of unit secondary battery cells. One battery pack may be formed by vertically and/or horizontally stacking a plurality of battery modules.